Playtime in Gotham
by Cactusgirl329
Summary: Brittany investigates a mysterious note left in her locker as Batwoman. Little does she know that it will lead to more trouble. Brittana. One-Shot. M. Fluff & Smut. Lots of Fun!


**Brittana. One-Shot. M. **

**Please forgive me everyone who came here looking for a full fic! Hahaha I don't have that much time although I am sure someone does. This is just a smutastic one-shot in order to break up the time and energy I put into my on-going fic. **

**I did another Playtime and I got some great feedback and was encouraged to continue the playtime theme. So I thought, eh why not Batman? It's for fun! So if you liked this one and want some more smut, my other one-shot is also up. If you want some actual story/plot (w smut included) - I have a completed story, and one I am currently working on. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! :D**

* * *

**Playtime in Gotham**

"_Badababa. Badaba. Dun-duna-dun-duna-dun-duna-dun!" A flurry of movement crossed the choir room. Bodies ducked out of the way and gave the figure a questioning look, but it was mostly ignored. Another rush of material and sprinting passed across the room. The theme music accompanied the body. "Badababa. Badaba. Dun-duna-dun-duna-dun-duna-dun!"_

_Finally Rachel stood up from her chair and turned, not to the one causing the commotion, but to the only person who could possibly get the bouncing ball of energy to calm herself down. With a finger pointing at the swooshing cheerleader in the corner, Rachel's annoyance descended upon Santana. "Santana, while I appreciate Brittany's sense of childhood wonder and playfulness, I full heartedly request that she cease and desist with her current choice of participation during glee club. It's distracting and not in the least bit constructive."_

"_Shut it, Berry." Santana growled without looking up from her nail file. Her dark eyes half glanced to the left where Brittany was crouching in the corner. The slightest hint of a smirk tugged at her upper lip, but Rachel either didn't see Santana's amusement or chose not to acknowledge it. _

_Brittany jumped from one desk to another maintaining that crouching position. "Badababa. Badaba. Dun-duna-dun-duna-dun-duna-dun!"_

"_Tan, what's Britt up to? Doesn't she know that we can hear her and see her?" Mercedes asked from a few seats over. Her head popped off Sam's shoulder. The fair haired boy ruffled at the lack of contact as some of Mercedes' attention transferred from her boyfriend to Santana. _

_Rachel ignored Mercedes question. Clearly she was displeased by Santana's nonchalance on the whole matter. "Well if you insist on allowing her to continue running around the classroom like a lunatic, could she at least sing her theme song on key! I mean, this is glee club and she can't even hum without being flat? That isn't too much to ask!"_

_Santana had been trying to ignore Rachel, but the last jab was enough to invoke her fury. Her head tilted annoyed to the side and her eyes flicked up in Rachel's direction. "Did I hear you right, hobbit?"_

_The short self-proclaimed diva took a step back already on the defensive with Santana. "Now, Santana, I didn't mean to come off so sharply about Brittany's antics. We all love the little quirks she brings to our tiny, close-knit family, but does she have to be Batman in the ten minutes before Mr. Schue gets here?"_

"_So you're criticizing my girlfriend for being flat while you just admitted to being sharp? You're right, there's definitely something off key here. If she chooses to pretend to be batman for the day-"_

"_It's been all week…" Puck muttered quietly under his breath hoping that Santana didn't hear him._

_She must not have heard him as she continued. "-she can do whatever she wants because we own this school. That's first. Second, I don't think you have much room to talk since you come dressed up as a hobbit from those Ring movies or whatever they are called, everyday. And I don't even think there are any female dwarves so that's an awkward thing to dress up as a male dwarf every day. So why don't you step off." Santana flicked her nail file towards Rachel. The other girl backed up immediately. Her mouth opened wide in shock at the insults being thrown at her from Santana. _

"_Actually," A voice interjected from somewhere else in the room. It sounded weird like an old man even though Mr. Schue wasn't in the classroom yet. But this wasn't his voice. Both Santana and Rachel looked around to find the source. Sam had finally turned to join the conversation. He had one of those strange looks on his face – one Santana recognized. She tried to interject before he could continue but it was too late. "Actually, Peregrin Took, a hobbit and a dwarf are not the same and so you're not really comparing them properly."_

_Santana's face scrunched at Sam's incredibly horrible impersonation of Ian McKellen's Gandalf. Even Rachel appeared taken aback. _

"_While I welcome your strange, yet chivalrous attempt to come to my defense, Sam, I'm not sure that actually has anything to do with our conversation." Rachel paused. "And if you don't mind my asking, who exactly are you trying to impersonate?"_

_Santana, on the other hand, had already rolled her eyes and went back to filing her nails. She muttered. "Whenever I try to forget I dated you, you always do something to shamefully remind me of a time I dated trouty mouth instead of just admitting how gay I am. And they say I should be ashamed to walk down the halls. I used to kiss those terribly misused, overlarge lips."_

"_Aww leave my baby alone." Mercedes pulled Sam in for a small kiss. "I love his impersonations even if they need a little work."_

_Brittany jumped from her hiding place and landed next to Sam. "You know, Sam, if that was your try-out for being my side-kick, I am a little disappointed."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Well, you just sounded like Magneto and everyone knows that he's from Marvel and Batman's DC. So they would never cross over. I guess I am going to have to find another Robin."_

"_What? Brittany! Come on! I can still be your side-kick."_

"_You'll just have to wait for another application process to come your way. At the moment, I need to focus my attention on finding an Oracle. I think Artie has some real potential for the position since he already comes complete with a wheelchair…I just need him to grow boobs and put on a wig…" Brittany walked away from them still musing over the possibility. _

"_Brittany's so cool." Sam said with a smile. _

"_Preach." Mercedes nodded._

_Santana smirked. She didn't need to agree because she had known that forever. Rachel still had her mouth open in disbelief. She couldn't just let it go._

"_I'm trying to wrap my mind around what just happened. You call me a dork and question my popularity at this school while Brittany openly advertizes her knowledge of such things like comics and cat diseases and yet she's like the most popular girl in the school?" Rachel stammered. "I just don't understand."_

"_What's hard to get, Berry? She's hot. And she's my girlfriend. She doesn't need to explain the nerd away."_

_Kurt interjected. "Besides, I heard from a rumor Brittany learned how to talk by watching cartoons, so it only makes sense that she would know about batman because of the tv show."_

_Santana nodded with authority. "Exactly. She watches Scooby-Doo religiously, thus our investigating side hustle. Just face it, hobbit. Britts could do anything and she'd still be the coolest girl in this school."_

"_But it just doesn't make any sense…" Rachel trailed off. _

* * *

Darkness descended over the city. Perched in her hiding place far above the unconcerned and unaware citizens, their guardian bat watched. Nothing to note so far. And she wanted it to stay like that, but years of experience and crime fighting had taught her one lesson – the night was always young for criminals. Bright blue eyes peered from behind the dark mask, but not a soul stirred beneath her.

Despite her itch for a good fight to blow off some steam, she needed to follow a lead. A mysterious string of robberies had been taking place throughout the city. Most called for the justice of the police department, but Batwoman knew that she needed to investigate it herself. She pulled out a pair of her bat-noculars and set them to the parking lot below to wait.

* * *

_Brittany had been skipping around the hallways of McKinley high for the past few days talking about how hot she would look as Batwoman. In order to help her girlfriend visualize, Brittany had left pictures of Batwoman, spandex suits, and other notes in Santana's locker. Santana hadn't missed the hints. She just wasn't as well versed in comic books or tv or wherever Brittany got most of her ideas. _

_And fuck did the girl have a lot of those. _

_Sure, they had a great sex life. They had an even better relationship. _

_Everyone thought Britt was something of a simpleton or a flake, but Santana knew that the school, glee club, and the cheerios couldn't measure her girlfriend's greatest strength. Brittany was, without a doubt, the most creative person in McKinley. If teachers would look past grades and homework, they would have seen what Santana saw every time Brittany opened her mouth in class or made a comparison between fruit snacks and presidents – she was a genius. _

_Just not the kind they were used to. _

_Understanding Brittany's particular specialty meant, as a good girlfriend, Santana regularly participated in her ideas and whimsies. She loved dressing up and pretending they were in the middle of story. Luckily, almost all of Brittany's stories started a family friendly G-rating before hoping to that much better M-rating. So Santana really didn't protest, but was a willing participant in their playtimes._

_They had started out at their homes when their parents weren't around. Brittany would always pull out some incredible costume and convince Santana to put on an outfit. It wouldn't be long till they were acting out scenes from a movie in Brittany's mind. Eventually they would end up out of the clothes and on top of each other. Their last playtime had involved Disney movies and a carpet that ended not being as magical as Brittany had planned. Their carpet ride literally fell short down the stairs and ended up in a heap. But that wasn't to say that carpets weren't involved after the debacle. It had been quite pleasurable. _

_That was until Santana's parents had returned home and found them rolling on the floor in her father's Persian rug. After that awkward moment, they had decided to take their playtime to the public sphere. _

_This was the first time they were attempting something at McKinley. So for the past three days, Santana had been sneaking notes to Brittany in her locker from Commissioner Gordon. They were the updates about crimes happening around the "city" aka McKinley. Santana knew nothing would make her girlfriend happier than participating in her new playtime. So she had spent the first two days of Brittany's new obsession trying to educate herself on how to play into this new game. Early in the morning, Santana had changed the police reports to a challenge from an unnamed villain to the Batwoman to have a confrontation on the rooftop that night. This was one of their most exciting playtimes. _

_Santana jimmied the back door lock into the school with relative ease. The two girls had figured out the ways in and out of the school a long time ago. Four years on the most demanding and entitled team, the cheerios, had forced the them to learn quite a few tricks to keep up with Sue. Once she gained access to the locker rooms, Santana straightened herself up. _

_No, her outfit wasn't the best one. Besides she had to be the one to put it together this time, but it would have to do. Besides, she was sure that Brittany saw the world differently when they were in the middle of their playtimes. The real world didn't exist. Black spandex pants hugged her at every curve and had an array of buckles connecting around her ass and thighs. She wore a black tank top and a black leather jacket zipped up. She had drawn her hair into a high pony tail and slipped on a black ski mask. It had been hard to piece together her ensemble, but she had been working on it secretly. _

_Ah, the things she did for love. _

* * *

"No signs of the mysterious note leaver on the roof." She spoke into her intercom on her wrist and took one last look around the rooftop. "Perhaps this villain won't show."

Batwoman gracefully landed on two feet from her perch and began to walk towards the roof access door. It was strange, but there had been stranger things to happen to her. She took the steps three at a time. One flight down from the roof, the third floor door shut behind her. Suspicious, her hands moved towards her utility belt. "Anyone there? Identify yourself."

No response.

She ran the few steps back up to the floor and opened the door with caution. Her head peaked around to check if there was anyone in the hallway. The third floor of the apartment building appeared to be completely deserted. But Gotham had a history of luring unsuspecting people into traps and Batwoman didn't let her guard down. Her cape whooshed around her body as she melted into the shadows and crouched along the wall. With a quick flick of her finger, she flipped her mask to night vision to reveal if anyone was hiding in the shadows as well. Even in the green, she couldn't see anyone lurking. Perhaps the door had just shut.

Her gloved fingers lingered on her belt and fingered a bat-a-rang. The sharp corners of the carefully molded metal felt reassuring. She took a few more steps down the hallway. Just when she thought it was clear, a loud noise made her jump. Brittany spun around to face where the noise had come from, but she couldn't see anything.

Except the door to the stairs had swung open again.

Determined not to let the mysterious person get away again, Brittany tucked the bat-a-rang back into her belt and sprinted to the still swinging door. She caught it right before it slammed shut. Her eyes quickly scanned the stairwell for the source. Boots were running up back towards the roof, but she couldn't get a good look at the person trying to escape. That wouldn't stop her. She sprinted after the mysterious person. Her cape fluttering behind her, she took the steps three at a time yet she still couldn't catch up to the elusive dark figure.

No matter how hard she ran, she couldn't gain any ground to the other person before they escaped through the roof access door. Batwoman barreled through the door. The cold air of the night hit her, but again she didn't see anyone else. How could they keep on escaping? She reached up to put on her night vision again, but something snagged at her cape.

She was ripped backwards by the cape. Stumbling, she slammed into the closed door she had just ran out of. "What the-?"

A figure jumped from the top of the stairwell on the roof and did a somersault as she landed in front of Batwoman. Stunned, Brittany's jaw dropped at the flare and performance. For a moment, she almost slipped from character to compliment her assailant's entrance. That had been hot. She shook her head and collected her thoughts even if her eyes lingered. Her opponent wore a sleek tight leather outfit and a mask. Even if she couldn't identify the person, it was obvious that it was a woman. An incredibly fit and toned woman.

"Give yourself up and we won't have to make this hard." Batwoman spoke confidently; her hands had already gone to either side of her utility belt.

"Don't me excited. I love it hard." Despite the mask, Brittany could easily see the flirtatious wink thrown her way.

"Have it your way." Batwoman threw her first bat-a-rang with speed and accuracy. It flew across the open area of the rooftop, but the woman nimbly dodged it. She bounded out of the way with playful laughter.

"Is that all you've got?"

The bat clad woman smirked at the come-on and shook her head. She threw three more towards the woman. "Not even close."

But every bat-a-rang clattered lifelessly to the ground and never even came close to hitting its mark. She was fast. Brittany decided to change her tactic. Her boots hit the cement hard as she worked on closing the gap between them. Her opponent noticed and stopped flipping around the cement. She stood her ground and waited for the first attack from Batwoman. A fist cruised towards her, but she easily ducked away from the attack. She dropped to the ground and kicked Batwoman's legs out from underneath her.

Brittany grunted as she hit the ground. But it hurt her pride more than it did her body.

The other woman, pleased with herself, smirked from above at the lying Batwoman on the ground. "Nice try, but you'll have to try harder if you want to catch me, Bat."

She went to move away from the prostrate Batwoman with a somersault over her body, but Brittany wasn't easily defeated. With lighting quick reflexes from years of experience in crime fighting, she reached into her belt once more. Without hesitation or a miss, she cuffed the woman's wrist as she passed over her.

The other woman instantly dropped onto Brittany's body unable to make it far now that they were cuffed to each other. For a moment bright blue eyes met sultry dark chocolate. Beyond the masks, they could sense the amusement and exhilaration from the other. Brittany tried to not think about how close their bodies were. But the other woman made it almost impossible.

Sensing that she was trapped, Santana dipped her body into her captor's. The cold metal around her wrist reminded her that she had very little room to work with, but that just meant their encounter would be more….pleasurable. Her voice purred low and seductive into the ear piece of Batwoman's mask. "If you wanted to get me this close, Batwoman, all you had to do was ask."

"The only place I want you is in a cell." Brittany struggled to get the words out without a moan. She could feel the other woman's knee sliding in between her own. Leather against leather. Unconsciously, she separated her legs just a little wider to increase the friction between them.

"Seems like one of us is a liar and the other one is a criminal. What a pair we make…" Again the dark clad woman purred her words. Her body shifted slowly and snaked its way up. Her chest pushed out against the leather of the Batwoman's costume. For a moment, the crook allowed only their bodies to communicate. Their eyes locked in a mental battle. She even let the Bat think she would win. Then her knee jerked almost violently between them up the center of her inner thighs. The gasp that echoed from her captor's lips sent a delicious shiver down her back. She arched to the noise loving the effect she had on the would-be crime fighter. "I don't mind if we stay cuffed all night. But I have a feeling that not even you will be able to resist other temptations…"

"Fuck…" Britt groaned from her mask. Her eyes shut tight at the sensations running up and down her body. As her opponent's groin pushed down into hers, she couldn't help but arch her own back from the cement roof. For a moment, she allowed herself to succumb.

"Now I finally get to see the beauty behind the mask and unveil the Bat…" The woman reached for the bottom of Brittany's mask. But at the last of her assailant's words, the Batwoman's eyes shot open. With as much force as she could muster, she shot up from the ground and flipped them over.

They rolled around struggling for position – whoever could top would be victor. Their linked wrists forced them to interlock fingers as they tried to pin each other. Britt's cape flipped over them and wrapped them. The other woman's leather jacket ripped open to expose her black tank top and the skin of her collarbone and neck. Seeing an opening, Brittany reached up and yanked off the black mask from her opponent. The mask flew to the ground.

Santana gasped as Brittany caught hold of her facial protection. Her hair snagged as well and dark tendrils whipped around her face. But she didn't allow it to deter her. "That was unfair. And here I thought we were playing nice. Now I'm definitely going to find out your identity."

Mustering all her strength, Santana rolled them towards a pole in the center of the roof. She wrapped the handcuffs around it to keep them in place. They were stuck now. The shorter woman quickly pinned Brittany's other hand to the ground and straddled her.

"Fuck." The bat cussed as she slammed back into the ground.

"Yeah I'm sure that's exactly what you want…I'm was so _pleased_ when you decided to walk into my trap tonight." Again the low dark voice rippled through the air. Britt was immediately reminded of the crazy way that voice affected her.

"Mmmm…" She halfheartedly struggled against Santana, but the Latina's legs tightened on either side of her thighs keeping her pinned. Her hands attempted to break free from the cuffs, but the pole stopped any excess movements.

"Shh-" Her index finger extended and brushed against those pink lips. "- and stop struggling…" Santana leaned back from Batwoman and with her free hand brushed out her hair.

The hot touch of her assailant's finger sent another raging shiver down Brittany's body. Why struggle? She was already pinned. Maybe she could lure the mysterious woman into a false sense of confidence by playing along with her seduction. "Why should I? What's your angle?"

"My angle? My only angle was to lure you out here where I could have my way with you…" The husky response elicited another low moan from the woman underneath her. To help, Santana squeezed her thighs once more around her captured bat to emphasize her intentions were anything but saintly. Unable to help herself, Brittany's eyes closed as they rolled back into her head. Santana took her opportunity to lean forward.

Her lush lips dragged along the rubber of her batmask. Brittany could feel herself losing control as she fought off desire to rip her mask off to expose herself to this impossibly seductive woman. Sensing her struggle, Santana smirked to herself as her fingers danced down to the edge of the mask. Flirting with danger and temptation, her finger paused as her eyes locked onto the blue ones behind the mask. When the Bat didn't offer one word of protest, Santana's finger hooked underneath the edge and slowly drew the material upwards. Every centimeter of succulent white skin exposed met with a soft kiss from Santana's lips.

But she didn't remove the mask. She liked the idea of mystery to her Batwoman.

"Can I trust you not to move?" Santana teased as she backed off once more. Brittany couldn't help herself as she nodded in assent.

"What a good bat…" Santana winked. Her free hand worked its way down her would-be lover's chest. Taking her time as she circled around her tits and cupped her breasts. "Keep your hand above your head."

Brittany squirmed at the command, but felt compelled. Her heart raced as she raised her arm high above her head. She opened her palm to find purchase against the rooftop. The action caused her hips to shift underneath the woman and her back arched. "Is this good?"

"Very good, baby." Santana's voice was scratchy with lust as the woman beneath her stretched out. "Fuck. So good."

Her ass scooted down Brittany's body a few inches so her fingers could have better access to Batwoman's belt. Without waiting for permission, Santana's agile fingers undid the buckle. "You don't mind if I disarm you?"

"I've got other assets."

"Can't wait to see them." She pulled the belt through each loop deliberately slow. The handcuffs wrapped around the pole jingled as her bat shifted underneath her body trying to find some relief. "You don't mind if I borrow one of these?"

Santana pulled out a bat-a-rang from the belt. But she didn't wait for a 'yes'. Instead she slipped the sharp edge towards Batwoman's neck. The thick material of her costume fell apart. To expose her naked chest. Fuck. Santana had not been expecting that. For a moment, she fell out of character as she admired her girlfriend's perky tits.

"Fuck. You're much hotter out of that costume. I think it covers up your best parts."

"I don't think you've shown me yours yet…" Brittany surged forward. She knocked the bat-a-rang out of the mystery woman's hands. Her free hand shot up from the roof and cupped her cheek. No permission needed. Their mouths crashed together frantic to taste the other. Lips dragged and Brittany's tongue ran over the roof of her mystery woman's mouth. Santana no longer cared if she was in control. She needed to taste her girlfriend. Her tongue slipped past the bat's lips. Neither of them contained their moans.

Fuck she loved their foreplay.

Even with one hand chained, Brittany attacked Santana's leather jacket. She ripped back the one side and pushed it down her shoulders and off her arm. At the same time, Santana pulled apart Brittany's costume even further so her hands could grasp her breasts. Her thumbs flicked over her erect nipples. Brittany bit down on Santana's bottom lip as her body throbbed at the attention to her tits. The blonde grasped at Santana's dark hair and pulled her back. A small trickle of blood from the bite was swiftly licked away. Britt growled. "Fuck, get your fucking tank off."

All too happy to comply, Santana pulled back and with her only hand popped the tank off her body so it was dangling on the arm still cuffed. Good enough.

"Your turn, lover." Santana pushed back down making sure to roll her leather clad hips right into Brittany's throbbing sex. Her hand forced the blonde back down to the ground. Her fingers undid the button to her pants and pulled them straight down. Boots, pants, and belt now scattered around the rootop. Santana licked her lips as her eyes took in the sight of her girl's soaked black panties. If they hadn't been handcuffed together, she would have had enough slack to eat her out, but as it was, Santana's dark eyes feasted for her. "Oh you look so wet…All that crime fighting and not enough loving? It's a good thing I came along…"

Brittany bit her bottom lip this time. The pressure between her legs already aching. Fuck she hadn't been touched yet and her first orgasm was already rolling through her body. Her toes curled and her back arched as if Santana had already stuck her fingers inside her pussy. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Please don't tease… I'm so wet for you…"

"So you want this criminal to fuck you?"

Brittany wasn't playing anymore. Her blue eyes shot open. She ripped off the batmask that she had spent so much time putting together. Then she grasped the back of Santana's neck to pull her closer to her. This wasn't Batwoman and villain anymore. This was Santana's sex goddess. A shudder ran down the Latina's spine at the transformation from foreplay to serious fuck time. Brittany didn't stumble or stutter. Her lips right against Santana, she breathed heavy weighted words. "Fuck me now, Santana."

And that was all it took for Santana to start cumming. Her pussy throbbed beneath her leather pants and she shifted her legs so the inseam worked right up against her cilt. Every movement she made against Brittany's body sent another delicious shiver of pleasure through her body. Between their impossibly close bodies, Santana pushed aside Brittany's panties. The material bunched against her inner thigh. All she could feel was how soaked her girlfriend was. The realization made her orgasm increase.

"Fuck, you're so wet, baby." Her finger slipped inside. For a half-second Brittany tensed before her whole body reacted. They began rocking back and forth against each other. She added a second finger and Brittany's head threw back. Their legs adjusted so it was Brittany now straddled Santana's lap. The blonde bounced up and down on her fingers. She held onto the back of Santana's head for support. Her fingers grasped hard at strands of dark hair. Every time Brittany slammed back down on her hand, Santana cried out in pleasure as her pants were at the perfect place to continue her orgasm.

"Uhh-San-San-" Brittany moaned into her ear. Her mouth opened to catch her girlfriend's earlobe. Her teeth dragged against her lover's skin. She didn't know what she wanted to say. She just wanted to moan Santana's name over and over again. "Fuck. Fuck. San-uhhh!"

All it took was one word from Santana to send Britt over the edge. The Latina leaned into her lover and heatedly whispered. "Britt-"

And the blonde lost it. She pulled hard against the hand cuffs and the pole as her hips rolled into Santana's fingers one last hard time. Shudder after shudder of pleasure raked her body. Her body trembled with terrible bliss until she couldn't feel anything else. Finally she slumped forward onto her girlfriend's heaving chest.

Their heavy breathing felt like it was echoing all around the rooftop, but even louder was the pounding of their hearts as they tried to calm themselves once again.

"Shit, B." Santana mumbled into the girl's blonde hair.

"Yeah, I know…"

"That was amazing."

"You could say that again."

"You've never gone out of character like that…"

"I've never been seduced by Catwoman before."

"Catwoman?" Santana lifted her head up confused.

"Yeah. Catwoman…wasn't that who you were?"

Santana smiled and shook her head no. "No, B. I had no idea who to be so I just dressed up like this and told you to meet me up here."

"Wait…I got that note, but what about all the stuff that's been stolen out of my locker? And all those cat scratches left as a calling card? I thought that was you hinting at who'd you dress up as…"

"That definitely wasn't me." Santana shook her head confused.

"Well that's weird. Who else was playing?"

They both took a second. Everyone knew Brittany had been flying around the school as Batman for the past week, but no one really knew about their playtimes. So who would have been stealing Britt's stuff and messing with her?

They both looked at each other and said at the same time. "Lord Tubbington."

"He's such a little bastard."

"Don't call him that! He just wants to be part of our playtime!"

"Yeah well I'm only petting one pussy during our playtimes and it isn't him." Santana smirked and pecked Brittany on the lips. The kiss turned into a slower intimate one. The brunette pulled away with a sigh before she looked at their linked arms. "B, I hate to be a mood killer especially when your costume was amazing, but where are the keys to the handcuffs?"

"Obviously in my utility belt! Where else would I keep them?"

Both sets of eyes turned to the belt which now rested by itself half way across the roof.

"Nice."

* * *

**Well thanks for reading! I just really wanted to write something fun. Leave me a comment or a critique! I really appreciate them! Thanks again! And have a lovely weekend! :D**

**(All my _Sirens_ readers, I promise I will be posting the next chapter asap. It's finished, but my editor/girlfriend is on vacay right now and I need her to look at it before I post it. It will be up soon!)**


End file.
